The present Application claims priority from Korean Patent Application 2002-0049566, filed in the Republic of Korea on Aug. 21, 2002, which Korean application is incorporated in full herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video displayer, and more particularly to a video displayer facilitating video and audio settings for channels and external inputs of the video displayer such as inputs applied to the video displayer from a video, DVD, and a settop box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the developments of video and audio reproducing technologies, a video displayer such as a TV set can implement new functions such as the surround function, Dolby® function, multi-language support, external input support, caption broadcast support, and so on, in addition to basic functions such as the reproductions of general images and sounds. In order to apply such functions to a video displayer, more function keys must be provided on a remote control unit or more menus, for example, OSD (on-screen display) menu, must be displayed on a video displayer. However, there exists a limit in increasing the size of the remote control unit or decreasing the sizes of the keys provided on the remote control unit, causing difficulties in increasing the number of keys in proportion to the addition of the functions described above. Accordingly, the video displayer requires the number of OSD menus which can be displayed on the screen to be increased, causing a lot of users' inconvenience when users switch video and audio settings.
In addition, with the emergence of cable and satellite broadcasts, a viewer may watch programs of diverse types, requiring separate settings for the different types of programs. For example, separate color adjustments are needed for a channel on which movies are primarily broadcast, depending on a viewer's preference, and, for a music channel, the Dolby® function (having less noise) or the surround function (giving realism as in a theater) may be needed, and so on. These functions require different settings from those for watching general soap operas or news, and a viewer must adjust the settings for the existing video displayers every time he or she changes channels. For example, as a viewer first watches a movie on a movie channel, then watches news for a while on a different channel, and lastly watches again a movie on the movie channel, the viewer must set video and audio settings again which are suitable for the movie channel. Similarly, even when a viewer is enjoying images and sounds from an external input source such as a video, a DVD, or a settop box, the viewer has the problem that he or she needs to reset video and audio settings for images and sounds due to the above-discussed problem.